kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Timeless River
'' |KH2normalname=Monochrome Dreams |KH2normalfile=Monochrome Dreams KHII.ogg |KH2battlename=Old Friends, Old Rivals |KH2battlefile=Old Friends, Old Rivals KHII.ogg }} Timeless River (afrikaans.: tydlose rivier) is 'n wêreld uit die verlede in Kingdom Hearts II. Timeless River, wat deur 'n deur in die Hall of the Cornerstone by Disney-kasteel binnekom, is 'n gebied in die tyd tot toe die wêreld nog monochroom was en die kasteel nog nie gebou is nie. Dit is grootliks gebaseer op die kort uit 1928, sowel as baie ander klassieke Disney-kortbroek. Mono-klank (enkelkanaal) word in hierdie wêreld gebruik, sowel as 'n klankfilter wat statiese toevoegings tot spelklanke toevoeg, wat herinner aan die oorspronklike kortfilm. Pete kom na die tydlose rivier om terug te keer na eenvoudiger tye, wat van Maleficent uitbuit word en in hul planne inkorporeer. Harteloose val die heilige land binne en vang die hoeksteen van die lig vas. Dit is omdat die Disney-kasteel van die toekoms geen manier sou kon hê om homself te beskerm nie en dit kwesbaar vir die Heartless sal laat. Die hartelose in die tydlose rivier is surrealisties en bisarre. Baie van hulle is speelgoedagtig. Daar is onder meer die Hot Rod, wat 'n tekenprentmotor is, en die vliegtuig, wat 'n speelgoedvliegtuig is. Sora en sy vriende het 'n paar keer die Mickey Mouse van die verlede teëgekom, saam met die goeie (maar ewe onbeskofte) Pete van die verlede. Die baas van die tydlose rivier is die slegte Pete uit die toekoms, met die Pete uit die verlede wat Sora in die stryd help. Stellings en gebiede Sora en sy party betree die tydlose rivier op Cornerstone Hill (礎の丘 Ishizue no Oka), waar hulle die hoeksteen van die lig onbeskermd vind, maar steeds veilig is. Op die bordjies rondom die omgewing word die dreigende konstruksie van Disney Castle aangekondig, en Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow en Horace Horsecollar is in die omgewing om te gesels, net soos 'n Moogle-winkel. Op die pad na die Pier (桟橋 Sanbashi), waar die partytjie vir die eerste keer met die jong Pete vergader en probleme met hom kry. As u verder gaan op die ander pad, neem u die partytjie na die Waterway (水門 Suimon, lett. "Floodgate"), die plek van die stryd met die moderne Pete for the Steamboat Willie, en die Wharf (停泊所 Teihaku-sho), waar die jong Pete en Sora die finale baasstryd met Pete begin, om Timeless River af te handel. Op Cornerstone Hill is ook vier vensters wat regdeur die geskiedenis oopmaak, opvallend; elkeen van hulle lei na 'n nuwe afdeling gebaseer op 'n klassieke Disney-kortfilm. Van links na regs is die vensters: *Die Bouperseel (摩天楼 Matenrō, lett. "wolkekrabber"), 'n groot konstruksieterrein met 'n gewaagde platform. Dit is gebaseer op die kortfilm uit 1933. *'Lilliput' (ガリバータウン Garibā Taun, lett. "Gulliver Town"), 'n klein dorpie met 'n groot kanon wat geaktiveer kan word deur daarop te spring. Dit is uit die kortfilm uit 1934. *Die Scene of the Fire (火災現場 Kasai Genba), 'n groot gebou met vurige vlamme wat geïnspireer is deur die kortfilm The Fire Fighters uit 1930 en die kortfilm uit 1935. *'Mickey se huis' (ミッキーの家 Mikkī no Ie), wat die binnekant van Mickey's House, versier vir Kersfees, uit die kortfilm uit 1931 toon. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, Donald en Goofy kom op 'n skouspelagtige manier aan die beurt dat hulle teruggekeer het na 'n plek voordat Disney Castle gebou is, waar die onbeskermde hoeksteen op 'n stil heuwel sit. Voordat hulle baie verder in die wêreld kan kom, hardloop 'n vreemde retro Pete kragtig verby hulle. Hulle jaag hom en beskuldig hom dat hy iets met die hoeksteen gedoen het, maar ná 'n geveg besef die drie dat hulle pas die verkeerde Pete geslaan het. Hulle keer terug na die heuwel en sien dat Heartless in die vier vensters van die verlede spring. Hulle vind ook 'n vyfde venster, wat wys hoe die huidige Pete se begeerte om terug te keer na sy eenvoudiger lewe as stoombootkaptein in die eerste plek 'n deur na die verlede geskep het. Die partytjie spring dan in elke venster, bestry die Heartless daar en ontdek nuwe vensters wat Maleficent se plan om voordeel te trek uit die porthole van haar lackey tot in die verlede gebruik om die verdediging van die huidige Disney-kasteel te verswak. As die laaste venster verlaat word, is die groep geskok om te sien dat die hoeksteen ontbreek. Hulle bereik die pier en sien die hoeksteen, wat deur die huidige Pete, wat ook Pete se geliefde Steamboat Willie saam met hom geneem het om dit te vervoer. Sora en sy party slaag daarin om Pete te verslaan en die hoeksteen en die stoomboot weer in besit te neem. Hulle keer die hoeksteen terug na die heuwel, en haal dan kaptein Pete by die kaai in, waar hy hom by die party aansluit in 'n geveg teen die huidige Pete, om hom ten goede uit die tydlose rivier te verdryf. Pete word heeltemal geslaan en word terug gestuur na Maleficent terwyl hy op die vlug is. Sora sluit sy deur in Timeless River toe sodat hy nie kan terugkeer nie. Die hoeksteen en die huidige Disney-kasteel is uiteindelik veilig, die drie word 'n beloning aangebied deur kaptein Pete: 'n kans om sy geliefde stoomboot te lood. Per slot van rekening het sy lastige kajuitseun nooit opgedaag vir werk nie. Karakters File:Mickey Mouse TR KHII.png|Mickey Mouse File:Captain Pete TR KHII.png|Captain Pete File:Horace Horsecollar TR KHII.png|Horace Horsecollar File:Clarabelle Cow TR KHII.png|Clarabelle Cow File:Clara Cluck TR KHII.png|Clara Cluck File:Mogtaro KHII.png|Mogtaro Karakter ontwerp In Timeless River word Sora, Donald en Goofy omgeskakel in swart en wit weergawes op grond van hul oorspronklike voorkoms. Sora verskyn in sy oorspronklike uitrusting uit Kingdom Hearts, en word uitgebeeld aan die styl van . Donald se verskyning is terug na sy debuut in 1934 in , en Goofy lyk soos sy oorspronklike voorkoms van 1932 (hoewel baie jonger hier) in . Die huidige Pete, aan die ander kant, bly relatief onveranderd, behalwe om 'n swart en wit voorkoms te gee. File:Sora TR KHII.png|Sora in sy Timeless River weergawe. File:Donald Duck TR KHII.png|Donald Duck in sy Timeless River weergawe. File:Goofy TR KHII.png|Goofy in sy Timeless River weergawe. File:Pete TR KHII.png|Pete in Timeless River. Vyande Heartless Ander Trivia *Timeless River is een van die weinige wêrelde in die spel wat 'n dag verander, aangesien dit in die "Scene of the fire" -gebied duidelik gesien word dat dit nag is. *Timeless River is ook een van die min wêrelde in die spel om Nobodies op enige manier nie vorm te vertoon nie, selfs nadat die gevegsvlak verhoog is. Sien ook *Disney Castle *Disney Town Eksterne skakels